Egyptain Times Kingdom Hearts Ch 1
by Fun-Dipp
Summary: Okay,  first of all. There is an OC, deal. Okay, Ray Landers blacks out as  she's being sucked into darkness to find out she is in Egyptian times,  and 3 three princes have to get her to say I love you to them first for  the crown. Bad summary, I know. Ya


Egyptian Times. Ch. 1

OKAY! Let's Do This! Here I am using a hooky day from school...heh. Anywho, here's the story. And don't worry folks, you'll find out how Ray looks. You guys can picture her how you please, but I'm still gonna say what I think she looks like in my mind...*MWHAHAHAH*...*cough*

Have Fun! Ala Bye Bye!

"Mama, do ya really want ta gain more weight?" The teenage brunette asked her rather plump mother that was looking at the sweets.

"Well, as long as I'm happy, right? And besides I don't think you saw the strawberries I'm buying you." She replied matter 'o' factly.

"REALLY!" The brunette exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Nope." The mom laughed, until she saw her child's sad hazel green eyes. " Just kidding, Ray! Just funning with you." She said while quickly grabbing the closest box of strawberries behind her back.

" You shouldn't tease with me about my favorite desert." Ray said proudly standing on some boxes.

" Excuse me, Miss? Please get off the merchandise." A bored employee said to Ray.

Ray sighed and jumped down from the boxes, that were about ten feet in the air. The employee quickly looked at what she was wearing and tried to contain his laughter.

Ray stared at him with madness in her eyes, but quickly blew it away because she was wearing her, "I Don't Give A Shit" look today.

She was wearing VERY loose fitting navy blue sweats, that made her look huge. And the big green overly baggy sweatshirt didn't help.

Anywho, she didn't care. Why would she? Oh well. While Ray and her mother were walking out of Fred Meyers, she couldn't help but feel eyes boring into her back. She looked behind her to find nothing. She quickly shrugged it off.

MEANWHILE IN THE BATCAVE! ( I wish... ) Meanwhile, Somewhere Else!

The rain slowly fell from the sky as every person in the city felt incredibly sad. Gray clouds filled the sky so no one could see the harmony of the suns rays. There was gloom everywhere since the old ruler died. No one noticed the three young men in royal silk as they walked by.

"Gee, no ones in the mood today..." The spiky haired brunette said as he looked around bitterly.

"That's what you get when a great king dies..." The silver haired man said hesitantly.

"Gosh, you're blunt." The brunette replied.

" Someone has to be." He scoffed.

Throughout this conversation, the blonde man stayed quiet. Still taking in the fact the king died.

The three finally came up to a enormous gold building. They glanced at each other and walked up the steps.

Inside the building was a different story. It was completely golden with beautiful draperies and pottery everywhere. It was golden and red. The colors just seemed to blend into each other as they were entwined into the fabric. Great pillars were aligned along each side of the room as the trio walked further into the depths.

When they got to the end of corridor a man dressed in fine cream silk cloth showed them through a dark hallway. He stayed quiet, as did the trio.

Upon reaching their destination, they were led to a glorious room with a circular table and chairs surrounding it. The walls were decorated just like the last room, but they seemed more..dark.

An old man, maybe by the age of 46, was sitting in the head chair. He was bald and had suspicious brown eyes. His mouth had a small smile from seeing the trio. ( Yeah, I'm just gonna call them...* dun dah dah music comes into the background* The Trio! Forward to the story!) He also had a rather large nose with a crook in it. He was the very trusted Vizier of the king, Rapheal. ( Ruh - feel)

"Hello, hello. How are you? You must oh so tired and remorseful. But we need to get down to business." He spoke with fake sympathy in his voice, but the trio didn't notice.

"Well, what did you call us down for? What are we supposed to do now that the phar-" The spiky, blonde haired man started, but was silenced by Rapheal's hand.

"My dear, prince's, there is nothing to worry about. One of you must become the new pha-" Rapheal began but got cut off by the silver- haired one. (gosh they like to cut each other off..wait. I'm making them do it! Hah.)

"Yeah, yeah, but how if there are three of us. We all had the same father y'know?" Silver hair replied.

"Yes, and we all were born at the same time...just different mothers." The brown haired one said. (P.S. Brunette is brown...just sayin)

"Well...all of you are at the same level of politics, athletics, and business... And of course, WHO can forget all of your own little fangirls?" Rapheal said with a mischievous smirk plastered on his lips. The trio noticed this and frowned.

"Rapheal, what are you gonna do to decide whom the king is?" The brunette asked hesitantly.

"Well. How bout... Noo..." Rapheal said shaking his head.

"What is it?" Blond hair asked.

"Maybe!... naaahhhh..." Rapheal said turning and smirking.

"Come ooonn.. Tell us!" Brunette said loosing his patience.

"Well... How bout we have a competition?" He said looking at them with glee.

"What kind?" Silver head asked questioningly.

" Let's see who can get a girl to fall in love with him first." Rapheal said putting his hands together. "Then we will see whom she loves more out of you three." He finished.

"Wait..WHAT?" The blonde asked bewildered by what this man was saying. "Did you drink too much? We all know what happens when you drink."

The other two snickered at his comment. And so did the guard.

"No, I assure you, I. Did. Not. Drink...maybe.." He said that last part a murmur. "Now do you guys want to be king or not?"

"Yes!" They all said straitening themselves at once.

"Okay then..I'm going to have to find the right girl..."

"But any of the girls in this land would fall for us." Silver hair said with a smirk.

"Quite true. And that is why the girl won't be from this land." He said simply.

"How are you going to do that?" Blonde hair asked with interest.

"Just wait and see..." Rapheal said smiling.

"A nice summer breeze in the air, kids playing, the sun shining down on this earth.. What a perfect day to... practice karate?" Mom said with a confused look on her face. (Yeah, Ray's mom is just gonna be called Mom.)

BANG! Another punch and kick combo to the ratty punching bag in Ray's room. She was wearing dark green shorts and a black tank top. Her brown hair was tied into a high pony tail and her bangs were swept back with sweat. She had been practicing for a good three hours or so since she got home from the store.

"Yup!" She said cheerfully, landing another kick to the poor old bag.

"And you wonder why you only have four good friends..." Mom said leaning against Ray's bedroom door.

"Well..." kick..punch.. "It's the "popular" peoples problem they don't like me and my amazing skills." Ray said, anger dripping on every word while the punches and kicks got harder and more powerful. "Those snobby, rich kids are missing out." She said with a final blow that blew the punching bag off the ceiling.

Her mother groaned. "Really, Ray? Really? This is the sixth punching bag in two months!" Mom said while lifting the punching bag off the ground. (Yeah, Mom is strong. I actually feel like a weakling compared to my mother...*shudders*)

"Sorry..I've just been getting a bad vibe for a while now...like someone's watching my every step." Ray said looking around.

"Well, why are you worried? Gosh, you could kick any kids ass. And why are you wearing that necklace? Did someone "special" buy it for you?" Mom asked while shoving the punching bag out of Ray's room. (My mom talks like that to me...I feel loved.)

"Nope. I found it in the attic. It was just laying on some old, dusty boxes..." Ray said looking a her necklace.

The necklace was the symbol of life, in Egyptian. It was gold with deep scarlet running along the rim. When Ray saw it, she just felt like she had to keep it on no matter what. It was mysterious in ways.

Later That Evening.

"STRAWBERRIES!" Ray shouted too loudly.

"RAY!" Mom yelled as Ray quieted down. "Gosh, I regret buying strawberries now. Oh, well." She exclaimed.

Ray and her mother were having dinner at a table set for six. There were six chairs because of when her friends come over. Ray quickly finished her Baked Potato soup with fruits and veggies on the side.

"Thanks, Mama! It was a delicacy." Ray said running up the stairs after she dropped her dishes and glass in the sink.

Her mother sighed happily. "You're welcome." She said mainly to herself while she walked over to the dishwasher and started loading it with dirty dishes. 'Gosh, she's energetic... just like her father...' Mom thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Somewhere Else!

"That's her? The one in the large clothes?" Silver hair asked confused. (Keep in mind this is before the punching bag)

"Why yes, she is the perfect one. And since she has the necklace..." Rapheal said delightedly.

"But she's so... " The brunette said trying to find the right words to say.

"Don't worry my dear princes'. She is more than what she seems. She is absolu-"

"Why her?" The blonde said getting to the point.

"Because she has the necklace...and is from a different time period.." Rapheal said lowering his voice.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you. What?" Silver head said.

"She won't fall for your tricks, is all. She won't swoon for you at sight. That's it." Rapheal said quickly.

"Uh huh. Well how are you gonna bring her here?" The brunette asked.

"By my powers, of course. Do you doubt me?" Rapheal said looking at the guys. "Nothing is always what it seems... So please sit back, and enjoy while I fetch her." He said turning to his cauldron and putting all types of liquids and dusts into it.

Suddenly, the room began to get darker and darker. Coldness started to creep onto everyone's skin while Rapheal pulled out a larger version of Ray's necklace. The darkness started moving toward the mirror and went through it.

"I'll bring her here in no time." Rapheal said smirking, as the boys chuckled nervously.

After taking a very long shower, a long reading time, and hopping into her black pajama bottoms and green tank top, Ray finally felt like she had to go to sleep. She lazily walked to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She heard a purring come from somewhere and looked at the end of her bed.

There sat Oreo, (VERY original name, I know) curled up in a ball sleeping on her pillow at the end of the bed.

"Hey, Ore...How ya doing, girl?" Ray said as she started petting Oreo. Oreo only purred on response. "I love ya too." Ray said as she got up to turn off her lamp.

As soon as Ray turned the switch, she felt something like hands grabbing at every inch of her body. Sucking her and Oreo into a black abyss. She scrounged to get them off her and flipped the switch again. She turned to see a million black hands fading away.

One hand was smart though, it flipped off the switch so the others could come back. Ray fought with all the had to get to Oreo. And as she made it to the black and white furball, she tried to scream and kick, but hands covered every inch of her body until Ray couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

But just before darkness covered her peripheral, Ray could just make out maniacal laughter sounding in the distance...until she could almost her right by her ears.

OKAY! How'd ya like it? Anyway, Thanks, WHOEVER read this. I'm already on chapter two. I wouldn't mind ideas from generous people, though. Ah well, can't get what we want every time. * shrugs *

Ala Bye Bye!


End file.
